Operación JAPÓN
by Emi.Green
Summary: Su tan preciada amiga sería transferida al otro lado del mundo y ella así, tan tranquila... ¿Acaso se daría por vencida? Ella no puede abandonarlos así como así, juntos tendrían que luchar. Como los mejores amigos que eran. Kuki, simplemente no puedes irte.
1. Amargas noticias

**Disclaimer:** KND propiedad del señor Tom Warburton.

.

.

.

_Cargando misión para KND Los chicos del barrio, operación J.A.P.Ó.N._

_**J**__amás_

_**A**__bandonar_

_**P**__roblemas_

_**O**__bstáculos y_

_**N**__iños_

-o-

Era un día tranquilo en la casa del árbol, los chicos recién volvían de una pequeña misión en la que habían tenido que robarle unas bolsas de nachos a Los de la otra cuadra, nada demasiado peligroso. Dos se había ido a leer sus historietas a su habitación, Cinco se encontraba en la sala principal escuchando música, Tres y Cuatro jugaban videojuegos y Uno simplemente miraba cómo éstos jugaban.

— ¡Izquierda! ¡Derecha! ¡La otra derecha! ¡No!

— ¡SIIIIII! ¡GANÉ, SOY TAN BUENA!—Número Tres festejó alegremente su victoria mientras que el rubio bufaba molesto y tiraba el joystick a un costado, claramente resignado.

—Estúpido juego. —Susurró. En ese instante una llamada entró. Era 362. La rubia apareció en la pantalla, con una mirada algo preocupada.

—Aquí 362 comunicándose con el sector V, ¿me escuchan?

—Aquí Número Uno, ¿qué sucede? —Respondió el líder al instante. Los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a la pantalla, para escuchar con atención. Rachel los observó uno por uno y se detuvo unos instantes en Kuki, quien la miraba con su sonrisa habitual. Ella soltó un suspiro. Esto seguro sería muy difícil.

—Necesito comunicarte algo a ti, Uno. A solas. —Nigel se giró a ver a sus amigos y, con una seña, comunicó que se tenían que retirar de ahí. Ellos, confundidos, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Seguramente su líder les comunicaría lo que sea que 362 le comunicara.

…

Dos y Cuatro de dirigieron a la habitación del rubio a leer juntos los cómics que el niño aviador estaba leyendo momentos atrás, era el último número que había salido y querían comentarlo juntos, después de todo, era su favorito.

Se echaron arriba del ring de boxeo que Wally tenía por cama y se dispusieron a leer.

— ¡Esto es increíble! Sin duda alguna valió la pena la espera. —Comentó Dos con una gran sonrisa, el australiano asintió feliz y continuaron leyendo.

Pasaron casi dos horas y todavía no habían tenido señales de Uno, ya querían saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo como para que se tarden tanto en una conversación. Los chicos levantaron apuestas sobre lo que podría ser, Dos dijo que seguro se trataría de algún tipo de fiesta sorpresa en honor a su ardua labor en la que habría mucha comida, mientras que Cuatro aseguró que sería una misión súper peligrosa en la que tendrían mucha acción y golpes de trasero.

Se oyó la alarma en la sala principal. Al fin sabrían qué era.

— ¡Mucha comida, Cuatro!

— ¡Patearemos traseros y me tendrás que pagar, Dos! —Debatían los muchachos mientras se dirigían a la sala. Al llegar, Tres y Cinco ya se encontraban allí, sentadas en el sillón. Uno se encontraba serio, con la mirada perdida. Se lo notaba preocupado. Esto era horrible.

Los chicos se sentaron, curiosos. El ambiente se volvió algo pesado, tenso. El líder decidió romperlo, era hora.

—Tres, ven aquí. —La llamó seriamente. La japonesa, siempre con su sonrisa adornando su rostro, se acercó a su amigo a los saltitos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Uno? ¿Me darás un obsequio? ¿Es un nuevo Simio Arcoíris? ¡Espero que sea la nueva edición que brilla en la oscuridad!— La muchacha no dejaba de hablar entusiasmada imaginando su nuevo peluche entre sus brazos. El chico soltó un suspiro y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Kuki.

—Kuki, nunca te lo había dicho pero… yo te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabías? —Ella dejó de hablar al instante y los demás miraron totalmente confundidos.

— ¡Yo también te quiero mucho, Uno! —Respondió alegre la chica y lo abrazó. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Para esto nos llamaste? ¿Para demostrar cariño frente a todos? —Espetó Cuatro, cruzándose de brazos. Cinco lo miró y rió.

—Tres, chicos… tengo algo que comunicarles. Acabo de hablar con 362 y me comunicó que hay una misión muy importante en la que deben participar exclusivamente agentes de oriente. Están reclutando a todos los agentes orientales en Japón para llevarla a cabo… Kuki, te trasladarán allí. —El corazón de todos los niños en la sala se estrujó. Pero aún más en dos en particular. Tres lo miró, incrédula. Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos, más no dijo nada. Estaba en shock. Dos estaba en la misma situación, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Cómo que la trasladarán? ¡No pueden hacer eso!—Objetó Cinco, parándose de su asiento, claramente molesta por la reciente noticia.

—Sé que es difícil, Cinco, pero son órdenes del cuartel general… —Respondió Uno con profunda tristeza.

Cuatro se paró de golpe.

— ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¿Qué pasará con su familia? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? ¡No pueden llevársela así como así!—Comenzó a decir totalmente desesperado. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero debía mantenerse fuerte.

—Enviaron un comunicado de trabajo al Sr. Sanban para el traslado de él y su familia Japón. Seguramente al llegar a tu casa te lo dirán, Tres. —Nigel la miró, ella mantenía la mirada al suelo. De pronto, lágrimas comenzaron a caer al suelo y Kuki comenzó a sollozar fuertemente. Luego, salió de la sala corriendo hacia su habitación. Los demás se la quedaron mirando, sin saber qué hacer. Cuatro, aún conteniendo sus lágrimas, decidió ir tras ella.

…

Esto debía ser una broma. ¿Por qué de todas las personas justo _ella_ tenía que irse al otro lado del mundo? Estúpido Japón. Estúpida misión. Estúpido cuartel general. Estúpidos Chicos del barrio. Sin darse cuenta, estaba soltando lágrimas sin parar. Se negaba a aceptar que esa niña se fuera de su lado. No iba a permitir que se la llevaran, ella debía quedarse allí con ellos, a su lado. _Junto a él._

Se secó los ojos con su sudadera y se detuvo frente a la habitación que tenía un enorme número 3 en la entrada. Suspiró y se acercó.

— ¿Kuki? ¿Estás ahí?—Preguntó con inseguridad. Se escuchaban sollozos. Aparecieron sus amigos, quienes le hicieron señas para que entrara. Decidió entonces entrar a ver a su amiga.

La chica se encontraba acostada en su cama abrazada a su Simio Arcoíris naranja, el cual se encontraba totalmente mojado debido a la cantidad de lágrimas que caían de los ojos de ella. Wally se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a ella.

—Oye Kuki… ¿Te encuentras bien?— ¿Qué estúpida pregunta era esa? ¡Por supuesto que no lo estaba! ¡Ni él lo estaba! ¡Iban a llevársela a Japón, por todos los cielos! Tres levantó la cabeza para ver a su amigo y se abalanzó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba aún más. Fue entonces cuando Cuatro no lo resistió más y le devolvió el abrazo, rompiendo en llanto junto a ella. Maldita sea, todo esto dolía demasiado.

Uno a uno sus amigos fueron entrando a la habitación e iban sumándose al abrazo, mientras rompían en llanto. Era realmente la escena más triste jamás vista en la historia del sector V. Ninguno de aquellos cinco niños estaba preparado para despedirse así tan repentinamente, parecía una pesadilla.

Se oyó la voz de la Sra. Sanban, llamando a la muchacha. Los niños se separaron y se miraron unos a otros, totalmente tristes. No querían separarse, querían quedarse allí adentro todos juntos.

— ¡Kuki! ¡Ven a casa que queremos comentarte algo!

La japonesa suspiró y se secó las lágrimas. Miró a sus amigos y les sonrió con amargura.

— ¿Sabes cuándo debo irme? —Le preguntó a su líder.

—Dentro de un mes, aparentemente. —Respondió el niño mientras se secaba las lágrimas él también. Los demás se encontraban en completo silencio.

—Iré a casa, mañana les contaré… —Al decir esto rompió en llanto nuevamente. Abrazó a sus amigos una vez más y se fue de allí.

Cuatro se encontraba observando el peluche que la niña había tenido en sus brazos. Aún no podía creer todo esto. Frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a Uno.

—Ella no puede irse. Debemos hacer algo. Esto no es justo.

—Yo tampoco quiero que se vaya, Cuatro. Pero realmente no sé qué podemos hacer.

Nigel y los demás querían estar a solas, cada uno por su lado. Se fueron dirigiendo a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando al rubio sentado en la esponjosa cama.

Se acostó allí y se quedó observando los peluches. Definitivamente no iba a permitir que alejen a Kuki así tan fácil de él.

_Transmisión interrumpida._

_**·: Chapter Complete :·**_

¡Hola! Aquí estrenando el fandom de KND para mí. La verdad es que me agarró nostalgia de esta linda serie y me dije ¿por qué no? Y aquí estamos. Por el momento está todo muy trágico y triste, ¡no se crean que será todo el fic así! Ya veremos cómo evoluciona todo. ¿Será ésta la oportunidad para que Cuatro por fin le diga todo a Tres? ¡Esperemos que sí!

En fin, les mando muchos besos y espero que les guste esta nueva locura en la que me estoy metiendo.

Emi.


	2. Día juntos

_**Operación J.A.P.Ó.N.**_

_Transmisión restablecida._

Los cuatro niños se encontraban en la sala principal esperando el regreso de su amiga, completamente en silencio. El ambiente era tenso, nadie se había dirigido la palabra desde anoche, la noticia de la transferencia de Número Tres cayó como un balde de agua congelada para todos. Uno había estado hasta bien entrada la noche hablando con 362, intentando encontrar la forma de evitar que Kuki se tenga que ir. Cinco y Dos ya planeaban irse todos juntos al país del sol naciente. Cuatro había dormido toda la noche en la habitación de la niña japonesa. Tuvo un sueño en el que se encontraban todos en el aeropuerto, ya despidiéndose, y él al momento de decirle el último adiós se quedó sin decirle lo mucho que la quería. Lo especial que era para él, más allá de una amistad.

Todos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz alegre tarareando una canción ingresó a la casa del árbol.

— ¡Kuki!—Gritaron todos al unísono. La aludida sonrió ampliamente y se sentó junto a ellos.

— ¡Vamos al parque de diversiones, chicos!—Todos se miraron entre sí, no entendiendo la repentina alegría de la chica. —Debemos aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que nos queda todos juntos, ¡vamos!

Al decir esto, los corazones de sus amigos se estrujaron. Es verdad, debían aprovechar al 100% sus días todos juntos, después de todo en un mes ella partiría. Fueron a buscar sus cosas y partieron rumbo al parque. Trataron de dejar las tristezas de lado para poder divertirse y disfrutar.

Ya en la nave, cada uno se encontraba en sus pensamientos. Dos se acercó a Cuatro, con un poco de temor y sin que los demás se percataran.

—Oye Cuatro… No te parece que deberías… tú sabes… decírselo a Tres antes de que se vaya… —El rubio lo miró con pánico.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No hay nada que decir! Simplemente no quiero que se vaya, después de todo es mi amiga, como de ustedes también.—Hablaba rápido y nervioso, se sonrojó a más no poder y miró a su amiga disimuladamente.

Hoagie sonrió.

—Ay sí tú cómo no. ¡Aprovecha el momento, tarado! Después será tarde.

— ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada.

Dos le hizo gesto de besitos mientras se abrazaba al brazo del rubio, éste soltó un bufido y lo empujó tan fuerte que lo terminó arrojando arriba de la japonesa, quien iba más adelante.

— ¡Lo siento Tres! El bruto de Cuatro me empujó.—Dijo el chico apenado mientras se levantaba rápidamente y ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse. Ella le tomó la mano con una sonrisa y se levantó, lo abrazó y siguió caminando como si nada. Ambos chicos se quedaron sin entender demasiado.

—Sí que está loca… —Comentó el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El gordinflón lo miró y sonrió.

—Alguien está celoooooosoooooooooo… —El muchacho comenzó a canturrear mientras hacía gestos de besitos al aire, el güero se sonrojó y frunció el ceño mientras se arremangaba la sudadera, dispuesto a darle un buen golpe.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¿Quién podría estar celoso de una niña tan tonta y fea?—En ese instante notó que su amigo miraba al frente con una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación mezclada. Contó hasta diez y rogó que no sea lo que se estaba imaginando.

Parada frente a ellos, se encontraba Kuki con tres helados, los cuales se estaban comenzando a derretir. Cuatro simplemente no sabía qué decir. Miró a Dos y luego la miró a ella y comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras se tocaba la nuca. Iba a decir algo para justificar lo que había dicho hace un momento, esperó a que su amiga lo golpeara o lo insultara o algo, pero lo que recibió le dolió mucho más que cinco patadas en el trasero juntas.

Ella lo miró fijamente y le _sonrió_.

El corazón del australiano se estrujó y desvió la mirada a un costado, evitándola. Sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza y el coraje que sentía. Un helado a medio derretir apareció frente a su cara, al levantar la vista se encontró con los rasgados ojos de Kuki ofreciéndoselo. Lo tomó y comenzó a comerlo. Su amiga volvió a sonreír.

—Vamos chicos, dejen de quedarse atrás, ¡debemos subirnos a todos los juegos! —Dicho esto se adelantó hasta donde estaban Cinco y Uno esperándolos. Dos apoyó una mano en el hombro del rubio y suspiró.

—Creo que debes disculparte con ella…

Estúpido Dos, debería golpearlo en ese instante. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. ¿Debería hacerlo? Era evidente que lo había escuchado… ¿Por qué esa estúpida sonrisa entonces? Maldita sea.

—Yo no tengo que disculparme con nadie. —Dicho esto continuó caminando. Hoagie lo miró con una expresión de tristeza. Ese chico era tan terco, era tan obvio que daban ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Suspiró y siguió caminando para alcanzar a sus amigos.

…

Los cinco niños se encontraban en la fila de una montaña rusa de terror, los carritos iban a través de un túnel en el que aparecían monstruos y espectros aterradores. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de entrar excepto Cuatro que se hacía el corajudo. Kuki no le había dicho nada al respecto de lo que había sucedido momentos atrás, sin embargo el rubio sentía su conciencia carcomiéndolo todo el tiempo, pensó que lo mejor sería disculparse. Solamente tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Un nuevo carrito llegó, dos chicos completamente pálidos del terror se bajaron para darles lugar a dos más. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, sin querer subirse. Tres rompió el silencio y se subió, emocionada.

— ¡Ven conmigo, Cuatro! ¡Vamos a asustarnos!—El chico se sonrojó levemente y miró a sus amigos, Cinco sonrió con complicidad y lo empujó hacia el juego, mientras que Dos y Uno lo saludaban con la mano y una sonrisa. Al subirse al juego, notó cómo la japonesa se abrazaba a su brazo, lo cual lo ponía un poco más nervioso.

—Buena suerte chicos. —Dijo el líder con una pícara sonrisa, lo cual hizo reír a los demás que estaban con él.

Cuatro tragó fuerte. Al cuerno con la valentía.

El juego empezó, todo el trayecto del principio era tranquilo, solamente era oscuro. Wally entonces vio la oportunidad de disculparse antes de que los monstruos aparecieran y arruinaran todo. Tragó fuerte de nuevo y titubeó.

—O-Oye… K-Kuki…

— ¿Sí?

Esa sonrisa de nuevo, ¿por qué sonreía tanto?

—B-Bueno yo… quería… eh, decirte que… eh… bueno… que…

— ¿Sí, Cuatro?— La chica amplió su sonrisa y se acercó al chico, lo cual lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba y su cara ahora parecía un tomate.

"…_Oye Cuatro… No te parece que deberías… tú sabes… decírselo a Tres antes de que se vaya…"_

Lo que le había dicho su amigo al principio se le vino directamente a la cabeza. Kuki se estaba por ir al otro lado del mundo, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo… Recordó su sueño… ella yéndose sin que él le dijera nada… ¡Al diablo las disculpas! Tenía que quitarse ese peso de encima.

—Bu-Bueno yo… eh… ¡AAAGGGHHH! —Un enorme monstruo verde apareció de la nada, haciendo que ambos chicos se asustaran tanto que se aferraron uno a otro, a medida que el carrito avanzaba, más monstruos salían de las sombras, espantándolos a ambos.

Ese juego era interminable, maldita la hora en la que habían querido subirse a él. Pasaron un trayecto en caída libre y, al final de ese túnel, los esperaba una bestia gigantesca lista para tragárselos enteros. Se abrazaron aún más fuerte y comenzaron a gritar como dos bebés.

Atravesaron la boca de la bestia y se encontraron de nuevo desde el punto de partida, sus amigos los observaban muertos de la risa. Estaban abrazados como si su vida dependiera de ello, totalmente despeinados y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo prefiero ir a comer una hamburguesa. —Comentó Dos.

—Me parece una idea excelente. —Respondió Cinco.

— ¡Andando!—Terminó Uno y los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar. —Ya despéguense chicos, están en público… —Cuatro se sonrojó a más no poder al igual que Tres y se separaron al instante. El chico se bajó y comenzó a caminar.

—No dio tanto miedo, ¿verdad, Tres? —Se dio la vuelta y esperó a su amiga, ella sonrió.

— ¡Para nada!—Ambos comenzaron a reír y siguieron caminando rumbo a la zona de comidas.

El resto del día transcurrió así, tranquilo. Se subieron a un par de juegos más, Cuatro y Dos hicieron competencia de comidas, Tres quiso sacarse fotos con los Simios Arcoíris que se encontraban repartiendo globos, Cinco y Uno jugaron una competencia de tiro al blanco. Todos se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo juntos, aunque en el fondo de sus corazones sentían ese pesar de saber que no les quedaba demasiado tiempo estando así, los cinco.

Les parecía extraña la actitud de Kuki, pensaron que la chica iba a llorar hasta irse, que iba a estar completamente decaída como lo había estado ayer. Tal vez la muchacha no mostraba su tristeza para poder disfrutar al máximo de la compañía de sus mejores amigos.

El atardecer llegó y los chicos de dirigieron a la salida del parque. Tres iba a los saltitos delante de todo, no se entendía de dónde sacaba tantas energías después de un día tan agotador. Notó que sus amigos se habían quedado atrás y se dio vuelta.

— ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Miremos películas en la casa del árbol!

— ¿Te quedarás con nosotros?—Preguntó Uno, temeroso.

— ¡Siempre!

Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Continuaron caminando y se fueron a su hogar. Allí prepararon los nachos con queso que les habían robado a Los de la otra cuadra, sabían que el sabor iba a ser particular por haber sido robados a esos tontos.

Se dirigieron al sillón, donde Tres se había sentado a esperar con ansias la película que iban a ver, pero al llegar se encontraron a la chica totalmente dormida. Cinco sonrió y se acercó a ella, acomodándola para que pueda dormir mejor y se sentó junto a ella.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo esta noche dormiré aquí.

Sus amigos se fueron acercando uno a uno y se fueron acomodando en el sillón, de forma que dormirían todos juntos.

—Buenas noches, equipo. —Dijo Uno antes de cerrar los ojos. El rubio observó a la japonesa y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Qué linda era. Cerró los ojos como los demás y poco a poco dejó que el sueño lo venciera.

Por una de las ventanas se observaba lo que parecía ser una araña, pero metálica. Una cámara salió de una de sus patas y comenzó a grabar a los cinco niños durmiendo. Del otro lado, quien observaba esa escena, soltó una risa malévola.

.

.

.

_Transmisión interrumpida._

_**·:Chapter Complete :·**_

¡Pam pam pammm! ¿Pensaron que iba a ser todo drama y romance? ¡Por supuesto que no! Vamos a agregarle un poco de condimento a todo esto.

Cuatro cada vez mete la pata peor y peor, esperemos que logre dejar de ser tan tonto en algún momento xD

Les agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios, de verdad me puso muy feliz saber que cuento con el apoyo de todos ustedes.

Gracias _MirrorWithCream_, _JimmyXCindy__, __Ale0104_y, por supuesto, sus alertas, favoritos y todo aquel que me haya leído sin comentar. ¡Gracias, de verdad!

Nos vemos en el próximo, un beso gigante,

Emi.


End file.
